2 Years
by ererifanfics
Summary: Levi who was away at war surprises his boyfriend Eren during his basketball game. Riren Ereri


div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19px;"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
table style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; border-collapse: collapse; width: 1088px; clear: right;" border="0"  
tbody style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent;"  
tr style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: top; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.15em 0.5em 0.25em; background-color: transparent;"  
td style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: top; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em; background-color: transparent;"Two /br /Its been two years since he last got to hold his husband in his arms. Whether it be at home in bed, out and about, or just to cuddle. Eren's missed the warmth of his husband that's kept him warm at night. He's missed the feeling of his heartbeat, his touch, his smell, his breaths. He's missed Levi's whole being.  
div class="im" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /br /Its been two years since Levi has left to Afghanistan to help at the borders. He left with Hanji and Erwin in tow so Eren know he'll be /br /But it's been very lonely. Even though he got to Skype with Levi once a week, it was still lonely at /br /Eren would scrub his house clean just so he can have the familiarity, just maybe, of the presence of his husband behind him helping, and thoroughly, clean their /br /div  
Jean noticed that Eren needed a distraction to get his mind off of Levi being gone, so he told him to join a basketball league that Marco and him were in. Eren thought of this as a good thing to get out of the house and do other things than go to work, got buy something at the market to make at home, watch the television, then go to bed and repeat the next day. Some days Armin and Mikasa would come over and have dinner with Eren.  
div class="im" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /br /Sure there was people around him who cared about him and wanted to accompany Eren as his husband was away, but Eren still felt an empty void in his chest that wouldn't be filled to his love came /br /It was span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Saturday/span and Eren had a league game at Maria park at the indoor basketball courts. Eren refused to be in a basketball league where they had to play /br /The game didn't start till five pm so he was talking to his sister and best friend till it was time to leave for warm ups. He had fifteen minutes till then so he continued their chit chat for awhile /br /"Mikasa, you seem to be in a melancholy mood today." Eren had noticed his sister's complete attitude change since this morning and decided to question her about /br /"Its nothing. I'm fine." Mikasa responded in a low /br /div  
"Are you sure?" He questioned. "Maybe, is it your time of the- Ahh!" Eren had rubbed his head as to calm down the throbbing that was going through his head.  
div class="im" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /br /"You ass. Don't just assume!" She scolded /br /"Sorry, sorry, just don't hit me." Apologizing as he sent as a clumsy smile to his worried blond /br /Armin looked at Mikasa with scrunched eyebrows and worry still evident in his sky blue orbs called eyes. "Mikasa, you shouldn't just hit him like that. What if he started to bleed from his brain or something."br /br /"His skull's too think for that to happen."br /br /"You're so mean to me..." Eren /br /"Hey Jäger! We're starting now!" Jean yelled. He soon noticed Mikasa and waved over to her with a 'stupid ass smile' as Eren puts /br /He soon received as small smile and a wave /br /div  
Eren walked over to a flustered Jean and slapped a hand to Jean's shoulder. "Just ask her out Jean. I'm sure she'll say yes." He continued as he walked pass his team mate.  
div class="im" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /br /"Really?!"br /br /-br /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:10/spanbr /The frantic squeaking of Jordan's, Nike's, and other shoe brands filled the /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:09/spanbr /The ball was on the other side of the court. Opposed to the warrior's /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:08/spanbr /There was only 8 seconds left till the clock struck zero. They had to get the ball into the basket at all /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:07/spanbr /Jean had slapped the ball out of one of the opposing team's player. The ball headed towards out of bounce zone. People stood up to watch this unfold quickly in the /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:06/spanbr /Eren ran with everything he had to get the ball before one of the opposing /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:05/spanbr /They both grabbed the pig skin ball at the same time and fell to the /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:04/spanbr /They /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:03/spanbr /He had to /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:02/spanbr /'Damn it! Only two seconds left!' His mind /br /span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"00:01/spanbr /Eren quickly found an opening and yanked the basketball out of his enemy's /br /div  
The buzzer went off signaling that it was half time.  
div class="im" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /br /The ref blew his whistle signaling for the players to stop. "Warrior's ball after half-time!" She /br /As soon as the words left her mouth all the lights in the gym went /br /"What the Hell?" Eren cursed as his vision was cut /br /There was sounds from the audience, those of confusion, frustration, and is that a giggle Eren can make out threw the voices in the /br /Suddenly a spot light flashed onto the wooden, heavy ass doors, of the gym. There stood a small man in an army uniform standing proudly, well as proudly as he can without giving off an intimidating aura, looking directly towards Erenbr /br /"Levi..." A breath came out as Eren's now shaky knees gave out and his whole being fell to the wooden floor and stared in /br /His whole world, stood /br /His whole life, was walking /br /His whole husband, was jogging towards /br /His Levi, held him for the first time in two years and he no longer felt /br /Eren could of sworn that he head clapping or something at the back of his head right now but he could care less right now. Levi was here. He was whole. His heart was beating. He was back in Eren's arms, /br /"Levi, Levi, Levi." Eren chanted as he could no longer see Levi as his vision began to be blurred by the tears coating his /br /"I've missed you Eren. I've missed you so much." Levi said softly as he embraced Eren /br /Eren sniffled:. "If you keep holding me like this, your uniform will be covered in sweat Levi." He whimpered out as tears began to fall down his /br /"I don't care right now honestly."br /br /Eren felt the floor from underneath him disappear as he was picked up bridal style by Levi and began to walk to the gym /br /"Levi! Put me down! I still have the other half of my game to play! And this is really embarrassing please Levi put me down!" Eren struggled to loosen Levi's grip but failed as Levi tightened his grip on /br /"I can't do that Eren. I missed you too much to be separated from you right now." He said as he kept /br /Eren looked to the crowd that was there to watch the game. Some were giggling and some were clapping. Then there was Hanji and Erwin in the very top of the stands smiling down at them. Eren waived to them with a relieved smile that they had also came back /br /"Have fun Jäger." Jean shouted after them as they were about leave the /br /Levi had stopped and turned back to look at Jean. br /br /div  
"Don't worry. He will." Levi smirked as Eren's face heated up more than it already was.  
div class="im" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /br /-br /br /Levi had thrown his husband onto the bed and started to crawl over /br /"So after you've been gone for two years, the first thing you're gonna do is bang me while I'm covered in sweat?" Was the first formal sentence that Eren said to Levi in the past two years face to /br /Levi's morning blue colored eyes traveled over Eren's being. His collar bones that were revealed thanks to the loose basketball jersey, to his not so muscular, but thin torso and back up to Eren's /br /"I don't care if you're even covered in shit. I haven't touched in two years, I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk for a week."br /br /Eren's face was swarmed with blood that went from the tip of his head to the mid-section of his neck. "A-are you sure? I need to go to work span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"tomorrow/span morning," He /br /div  
Levi peered down at Eren making him feel like a ant under the foot of a elephant.  
div class="im" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /br /Levi parted his mouth and began to talk. "So you think that work is more important than your husband, that you haven't been with for two years that had gone to protect you and the country."br /br /Eren quickly sat up and locked lips with his love, quickly before things got out of /br /"Of course you're more important than work. Please don't every say that. I missed you too much." He said as they /br /The man dressed in a military field uniform smirk down at his husband. "Good. I missed you too." br /br /He leaned Eren down onto the bed and quickly took his lips again, but this time deepening the kiss. His tongue darted into Eren's mouth to get the familiar taste of Eren. The latter fought back as he tried to take dominance over Levi but failed as he gasped as a knee was met hit his clothed half-hard erection. br /br /Levi's calloused hands soon made their way to the hem of Eren's jersey. Running his digits over the smooth, sweat skin. He found Eren's nipple and began to play with it, twisting and pulling and pinching the pinkish-brownish bud that started to /br /"L-Levi." Eren /br /Levi had made a sound at the back of his throat acknowledging /br /div  
"You still have your shoes on." Levi was wearing tan military boots that felt impossible to get out of with out untying them manually.  
div class="im" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /br /He rolled his eyes as he sat up and started to untie his /br /Eren had sat up and tapped Levi on his shoulder to get his attention. "What is-?" br /br /The words had died in Levi's throat as he saw Eren's hands make their way down from his stomach to his thighs and finally to his clothed erection. He then rubbed the tip of Levi can only guess was head of Eren's cock. br /br /Eren then slipped his fingers under the elastic band that held his basketball short to his form. Eren twitched as his fingers touched his dick hidden from Levi's widened /br /"You can touch me as soon as you take your shoes off Hun." Eren breathed out as he wrapped his hand around his cock while the other hand pulled down his shorts, exposing his erection to the cool night air and to Levi for the first time in two years. His fingers brushed slowly along the underside of his length while small pants escaped his soft, plump lips. br /br /This made Levi realize that he stopped untying his shoes and hurriedly untied them as Eren slowly began to pump his own cock in front of Levi. /div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""God damn it Eren, I haven't even untied my shoes yet and you're already starting to leak." His fingers finally managed to get through the final loop of his shoes laces, he hated his Rubik's cube like shoelaces, and finally grabbed Eren's /br /Levi watched the younger sloppily trying to pump himself infront of him. The younger was tired and sweaty to say the least, smirking, Levi knelt down and held Eren's cock in hand. "Need help there?" He murmured and gently took his first lick of his husband in two years. And god it felt good. Licking the underside, his grey eyes peered upward at his panting husband infront of /br /Eren attempted to reach for Levi's but he just swatted his hand away, clicking his tongue. Soon, he felt the tip slowly try to nudge the back of his throat almost initiating his gag reflex. "L-levi..I'm almost..." Levi understood and allowed his husband to cum down his throat, taking the last of his seed greedily. "You swallowed?!" Eren said incredulously and covered his blushing face with his arm. "On your back Jaeger..." Levi positioned himself between his husband's tanned legs, pushing them apart. Afterwards, he set to work, taking off his weighted military garb, fumbling with buckles and zippers before shirking it off /br /From this position, Eren could see the years the war had on his Levi. The rings under the man's grey eyes grew darker, various scars were etched into his body. Namely one nasty gash under his left arm. Suddenly, Eren began to tear up a little, causing Levi to quirk a brow. "Eren, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned and lowered himself onto Eren's chest, their warmth pooling together. "I...just missed you so much" He murmured and snaked his arms around the older man's neck. They shared a kiss, one full of deep longing, as they parted Levi mumbled a few sweet words causing Eren to giggle like a blushing schoolgirl. br /br /Levi nudged a finger in and felt Eren clench around it, fearing what he'd do to his cock. "Aah Levi..." He began thrusting his digit in him, inconspicuously inserting a second finger in him. Widening his entrance. "You're getting wet for me Eren?" Levi teased, the younger nodding vigorously, anxious for more. "Okay" The older man positioned his cock in front of Eren and slowly pushed his hips forward, hissing a bit at the resistance. "..Levi..move" he whimpered and he dutifully complied. They began to move together in a rhythm, rolling their hips together like they've done it everyday for two years. Like the threat of distance never discouraged them. Levi held Eren's hand in his and thrusted hard into him, nudging the boy's sensitive spot. Soon heavy pants and the echoing of skin slapping together became a staple during their love-making./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Levi pushed the backs of Eren's legs up higher, the younger's head pressing up against the headboard. "L-levi...levi...more!" He moaned and gripped the sheets beneath him, writhing against the intense pleasure. Eren had already been painfully constricting his cock from the start and now he felt stars coming into view. "You're close aren't you?" He growled and Eren bit his bottom lip, looking a hint apologetic. Levi just smirked and quickened his pace, until his husband released his seed on his own stomach. The older man followed shortly afterward and collapsed on Eren's chest, one arm slunk to the side. br /br /Both of them stewed in their intense lovemaking, waves of intense pleasure passed through both of them. After a while, Eren had begun kissing and loving each and every one of Levi's war scars. "Oi, what are you doing?" His tone didn't sound too mad, just curious. "Loving you-" Big turquoise eyes peered up at Levi, his heart almost stopped, but then covered his surprise with a cough. "I love you"br /br /"Welcome home Levi" /p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19px;"  
div id="work_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Thank you for reading and remember to give love to this person right here: bubble-bootys (tumblr)br /She wrote the smut scene so go give her lots and lots of love!/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div


End file.
